It's Okay I'll Always Be With You (Sequel to I Never Knew Till You)
by Always Follow Your Dreams
Summary: Your marriage life is great. Jack is just amazing. But there are still obstacles that you have to pass. What will you do? There will be hard decisions you'll have to choose that may endanger your life. But what does that matter if it keeps Jack alive and safe, right? Copyrights.
1. Chapter 1

Recommended Songs: Changmin [2AM] - Moment and What are Words cover by Alex Thao

(I got inspiration from these AMAZING songs. I recommend you listen to these songs while reading. It'll make it all more real. Let's start with something intense, I owe ya that much. And please tell me how the chapter is. My friend is also back with what some of you guys love. haha. Oh! Not going to forget but I'm sorry 222000, the title you've given me will not be used for the title but for a chapter. Thank you. Your support is much appreciated. You made me really actually write the sequel. Thank you again and everyone of you. :))

You open your (e/c) eyes stretching a bit and yawning. When you settled, you give a gentle smile and stare at your husband. Yes, your husband. It felt like a dream….a dream come true. You then remember what just happened last night. It was an amazing experience that you hoped to have often. It was your very first time and his also. You watched him as he slept. He was really yours now. His strong arms that wrapped around your naked body pulled you closer to him. You place your hands on his chest feeling his heart beat and his breathing. You look back up to see that he was smiling at you. "Awake my beautiful wife." You smile snuggle close to him.

"Is this really happening?"

"What is?"

"This? You and me together….forever."

He lets out a sigh. "It's real alright. And I'm super happy about it."

"Me too." You rub your face onto his chest. "I'm the happiest person alive."

Jack smiles and hugs you a bit tighter. "Let's stay in bed all day, yeah?"

You look up at him. "All day?"

"Yeah."

"Umm...sure. As long as I get to be with you." You peck his lips. "But what if we get hungry?"

"Then I'll eat you up." He winks at you.

You gently punch him. "I'm serious."

He chuckles. "Than I will go and cook us some food." He gets up and you can see his hot body and blush. Jack sees that you're blushing. "It's only the second time you've seen my body, should I put some clothes on?"

You bite your bottom lip. The answer was yes but a no. "Just in case someone comes over, yes."

He smiles. "Alright." After putting on underwear and a pant, he makes his way downstairs to the kitchen. You lay in bed for a while, then you decide to go downstairs to help. So you slide on Jack's sweater. It was a bit long on you. You make your way to the kitchen seeing Jack mixing some pancake mix. You lean on the doorway and smile for some couple of seconds. Then you push yourself off the doorway and walk behind Jack and hug him. "Oh! Hey honey. I thought you would stay in bed."

"No. You're not there so I didn't want to stay there."

He chuckles. "Okay. So, I'm making pancakes and some bacon and…..what do you want?"

"You?"

His right eyebrow rises up. He puts the bowl down and turns around. "What did you say?"

You giggle. "Nothing, I was kidding. I want some orange juice."

He smirks. "Alright." He grabs the cup he poured for himself earlier and drinks it. He then kisses you and parts your lips to allow the juice to flow into your mouth. You drank it but Jack continued to kiss you. He grabs you close and pushes you against the refrigerator making you moan. He breaks the kiss. "I'll give you what you want. All you have to do is ask." He grabs your leg and pulls you towards him will pushing his body onto yours, making you moan again.

"Jack." You bite your bottom lip and touch his chest. It made Jack go crazy inside. But then the doorbell rings.

Jack shuts his eyes tight and bite his bottom lip. "Really?" You giggle and he looks at you. "We don't have to stop." He moves closer to you.

"Jack, we should get the door."

"Why, when I can give you what you want?" He press his lips onto your neck and starts leaving more marks.

"W-What if it's important?" The doorbell rings again.

"You are important."

"B-But...if it's Nor-th he can just barge in or s-s-something."

Jack stops and rests his forehead on yours. "Fine." He takes your hand in his and you both walk to the door and open it. There stood Bunny.

"Hi Bunny! How are you doing?" I gave him a smile and he returned me back.

He looks at you and Jack, seeing that you are actually naked besides you are wearing Jack's sweater and Jack without a shirt. "I see you guys had a LONG night." He chuckles and you blush.

Jack pulls you in front of him and gives you a back hug. "Sure was Kangaroo."

"Jack, not in front of Bunny," you said blushing even more.

Jack just chuckles then looks at Bunny. "What are you doing here?"

Bunny jumps up remembering, "Oh! Here." He hands out a tiny box. "There was a gift that you guys left behind."

"You interrupt us for this?!" You take the gift and give a small glare at Jack.

"Thank you for taking some of your time to give this to us. WE are thankful."

"See? This is why I like _ better. Alright, I'll leave you two alone to continue." Bunny turns away and Jack closes the door. He places his big hands on the door on both sides of your head.

"Where were we?"

Jack hasn't come back home yet and you were lonely. But you cooked dinner and was almost done setting the table. "There you go. All done."

Hands slip around your waist. "Good. I'm starving."

You turn around and place your hand on his chest. "You're home. I didn't hear you. Come on let's sit down and eat." You place a kiss on his lips and take your seat. "So how was your day?"

Jack takes his seat across from you. "It was okay but I missed you the whole day."

You giggle. "You saw me in the morning dork."

"I know! But I still missed you! Don't tell me you didn't miss me." He takes a bite out of his food.

"Of course I missed you! Why wouldn't I? I'm here all alone…...all day."

Jack gives you a weak smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I feel better now because you are here."

After dinner you and Jack put the dishes in the sink. "Jack. I told you. I can do the dishes and you can go shower."

Jack shakes his head. "No." He picks you up and sits you on the counter. "I won't let your precious hands get dirty." Then he kisses your hands making you smile and blush a bit. Even after these 5 years of marriage he still makes you feel so special. The butterflies inside flew around even more, your brain is more scattered, your breath is heavier, your body is melting, and your love is stronger.

"I'm I….I'm I really not dreaming, Jack?"

Jack looks up at you while he washes the dishes. "Still saying that?"

"It's because….because you are just so….you know."

Jack turns off the faucet, wipes his hands and stands in front of you with his hands on the counter. "Should I show you how real I am again?" Your eyes widen and you bite your bottom lip. You look down. He places his finger under your chin and lifts your face. "I'll show you how real I am." Suddenly his lips are on yours and you are gone. The kiss is gentle and sweet yet also rough. But mostly, it's full of love. You don't take a second to give him your love. His hands pull you closer and you do the same with your arms around his neck. Nothing can make this love for him disappear. You both have gone through to much to let anything come between the two of you. He carries you off the counter towards the bedroom. The kiss is heated but he is still so gentle. He slowly and gently lay you on the bed with him on top. Breaking the kiss he pulls off his sweater revealing his amazing body that you love. He smiles seeing that you are blushing so much. You look away and pull your shirt off. As soon as your shirt is off he moves in for a kiss again. His touches were so magical that everywhere he touched was making you melt away more. Soon you are both naked and he looks into your eyes like it's the first time you guys are doing it and whispers, "Are you ready?"

You smiled and stared into Jack's deep blue eyes. "Always."


	2. Chapter 2: Not Again Please No!

(So you'll see something that I've already used in my first story. I really like the idea so I'm going to use it again. I hope you enjoy.)

"_." North's deep Russian voice called you. "Where is Jack?"

You allowed North to come into the house and offered him a seat. "He's asleep. He says he doesn't feel good."

North raises an eyebrow. "He's sick?"

"Yea. At least I think so."

North stands up. "I guess. I'll get going then."

"Oh. You should stay for lunch."

"Nah. I have to go back and do some work." He gives me a big smile. "Have a great day."

You close the door as North leaves and walk upstairs. When you enter the room, Jack was still fast asleep. Walking next to the bed to get your watch, you try being as quiet as possible. When you grab your watch and turn around to leave you get jerked back and onto the bed. "Jack!" You look at him and he smiles tiredly at you.

"Stay in bed with me." He wraps his arm around you tightly.

"No. You're sick and I need to go take a shower. Now get some rest." You push Jack but he tightly holds you still.

"Then let me take a shower with you." You blush.

"Jack."

"Come on. Please?" You look up at him and he puts his forehead on yours. "I'll make sure it was worth your while." He winks.

"Jack." You playfully punch Jack's chest. "We just did it two days ago."

He quickly responds, "Two days too long." It made you blush more. He places a kiss on your lip. "Come on." He gets up and you do too.

"But Jack. You are sick. Stay in bed."

"No. If I stay then you stay. If you go then I go." He grabs your hand and pulls you into the bathroom. As soon as the door closes, he pushes you against it and kisses you. Your hands feel his bare chest then they slither around his neck. His lips move down to your neck marking wherever it goes. With his hands he unbuttons your pant and you wiggle out of it. He pulls his down without breaking the kiss at all. Pushing his strong body on yours he breaks the kiss and stares into your eyes. He pulls your shirt over your head then quickly taking your lips again. He turns you around making marks on your unclips your bra and you drop it to the floor. You and him pull off your own underwear. He takes your hand and pulls you into the shower. He turns on the shower and it makes you shiver of coldness though Jack is cold. "Hot water?" You nod your head. Jack can take the heat as long as you're there. "I'll cool you down." He smirks making you more flushed than you already are. "Now. Should we start."

"Jack!" You yell and walk away from Jack.

"_! Don't walk away from me!" He grabs you but you shake him off and continue to the front door. "_! Gosh!" When you open the door Jack pushes it back closed. "Just let me talk." He whispers in your ear.

"Talk?!" You turn around to face him. "You just go and risk your life like that! For what?!"

"FOR YOU!" His harsh voice makes you jump. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I did it for you,_. If he finds a way to take you away, what am I suppose to do?"

"Come find me. Take me back."

"I would. But I don't want you getting hurt." He cautiously puts his hands on your waist and pulls you to him. "I will not let him win. Never will I ever." He puts his forehead on yours and closes his eyes. "I love you."

You close your eyes. "I love you too."

He pecks your lips and looks into your eyes. "I'm sorry. But please, I feel it. I feel like he's got a plan." He presses his lips together. "I know you've been having nightmares again."

Your eyes widen. "H-How did you know?" You look at your feet biting your bottom lip.

"You can't hide that from me. Sometimes you're screaming but you won't wake up when I try to wake you up. Other times you just hug me tightly and tell me to protect you." Using his finger, he lifts you face to look at him. "And I will protect you, I promise."

You smile a weak smile. "Thank you."

Jack rubs his nose on yours making you giggle. "Let's go to sleep. It's getting late." He picks you up bridal style.

"Jack?"

"Yes?" He walks to your bedroom.

"Uh…."

"What is it, honey?" His eyes show concern.

"I just wanted to ask about your other relationships before."

His eyebrow rises. "Other relationships?" He gently puts you on the bed.

"You know…...other girls." You look at the blanket and he puts it around you.

He chuckles and takes his place next to you. "Other girls. Well, there were…..uh…."

"Jack!" You pout.

He laughs but takes a breath. "Before I became Jack Frost, I had two other relationship."

"What were their names?"

"I don't remember their names." He smiles. "I remember their faces." You sigh quietly but Jack hears you and grabs your hand. "They were very beautiful. I loved them sooo much." He kisses your hand. "If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here. They were my whole world before I met you." You give him a weak smile. He takes a deep breath. Then he smiles and grabs your face to meet your eyes to his. "My mom and little sister." Your eyes widen. "You are my first girlfriend and my only wife." He places his cool lips on yours making your shiver then pulls back. "You don't have to worry."

"I'm wasn't. I was just curious." You bite your bottom lip. Then you remembered something. "Oh." You open the drawer and take out a picture. It was the picture you picked up a long time ago when you went to meet Pitch (chapter 21 in the first book.). There was a man and a lady.

Jack peeks over you. "What are you doing?"

You giggle and push him back. "I'm getting a picture that I picked up a while back."

He smiles. "Let me see it."

You hand him the picture. "This is a picture of my parents." You then felt a bit sad and you missed them too. "I remember there weren't many pictures of my parents when they died because…..because people. You know."

He nods his head. "Those people are stupid. They should have left you alone if they didn't want to care for you."

"People in that town just…..they don't like me. My parent's families were messed up. They just took everything...almost everything."

He hugs you. "Don't think about it. I'm here now."

You smile and hug him back tightly. "I know."

"So, where did you get this picture?"

You shrug your shoulder and pull away from the hug. "Well…"

"Well?"

"When I went to meet Pitch that one time, there were so many pictures scattered on the floor. I picked this one up and kept it."

"He had pictures of you parents?"

"Yea. Don't worry about it, it was the past. Just look at the picture."

He takes a deep breath and gives up. "They look stunning. No wonder you are so beautiful."

"I know." You laugh.

"Do you remember much of them?"

"Uh, I remember the stories they told me about you guys….and that's most of the memories I have of them."

"Well, they loved you."

"I know…..anyways, North told me that we need to go over to his place for dinner."

"What?! But I want to stay in bed with you." He hugs you tightly.

You giggle. "Jack! We should go."

Jack snuggles his face in your hair. "I guess."

"Welcome!" North says hugging you.

"Hello North." You hug him back.

He lets go and hugs Jack. "Hello Jack."

"Hi North."

After saying your hellos you all sit down for dinner. You chat with Tooth and she, as always, is excited. Then North stands up and taps his glass cup. "Excuse me but may I have all of your attention." The voices die down. North smiles. "Tonight is a wonderful night," his smile disappears. "but sadly I've got to ruin the mood with some news." You tilt your head to the side. "Well, Pitch has been up to something. Everyone feels that he has." Your head starts hurting and your dizy. You try to shake it off but it just gets worse.

Jack places his hand on your leg. "Are you okay honey?"

The dizziness stops and you look at Jack. Then you feel really tired. Looking around the table you noticed that North has stopped talking and everyone's eyes are on you. "I'm okay. I'm just getting really sleepy." You see Jack rub his forehead.

"I'm getting really tired also." Jack looks up at everyone. "I don't think I have enough energy to get us home." You give him a small smile. "North, is it okay-"

North interrupts him, "It's fine. You know where."

You snuggle your head into Jack's chest. "_. I thought you were tired."

"I am. I thought you were also." You giggle and try really hard to stay awake.

"I am."

You drift off to sleep after Jack's last words. Then your eyes flutter open and you are taking a deep breath. Sitting up you search for Jack. "Jack?...Jack….Jack!" You check your surroundings. Everything is different. Your eyes widen. "Oh no…...no no no no….NO!" You stand up and walk out of the classroom you were in. There he is. "Jack. No." You whispered. "Not again. Please no." Jack walks away with someone.


	3. Chapter 3: Little Game

"No no no no no." You keep repeating yourself until your hear a familiar voice and look up.

"Hi _. I thought you had fun the last time we played this game. Well, I did." Pitch smiles wickedly.

You stand up quickly and swing but miss as he disappears. "Get Back Here."

He appears at the end of the hall in front of you. "I told you I'd be back." His evil smile spreads across his face.

Your teeth is clutched together and through gritted teeth you spoke, "What is it this time?" Taking a step forward you continue, "What rules have you set this time?"

His smile spreads wider. "What a smart girl." Then he waves his hand in the air and a dark cloud appears shaping into a one. "This time I'll give you a year. And this time I'm sure you won't succeed."

"Don't be so sure Pitch. I WILL fix this like the last time. I will." You take a deep breath. "And when I'm done playing your little game….I will find you."

Pitch's laugh echoes the halls and he disappears. You close your eyes tightly and take some deep breaths. Then opening your eyes again you look around. "I'm at a school….seems like a high school." You walk down the hall and the bell rings. Students burst out of classrooms to go to their next class. There were so many students. But then you saw him. "Jack." You whispered and your eyes widen. There was a girl with him. "Oh Pitch. Throwing this curveball again." Taking a deep breath you walk to the office while the others got into their classes.

You clear your throat. "Excuse me?"

The lady at the desk looks up. "Oh? Hi. How may I help you?"

"I'm new here."

She smiles. "You must be _. Well, here's your schedule. You only missed homeroom I think you'll be fine." The lady stands up. "Please come this way."

You follow her through the halls. "Excuse me. Uh, you know my name but I don't know yours."

The lady turns around with her beautiful smile. "I'm sorry." She puts her hand out for yours. "I'm Annaline." You take her hand and shake it.

"It's nice to meet you." You smile back at her.

Annaline walks to a door and opens it to your first period class. The teacher turns to look at you and tilts his head slightly. 'He's pretty hott.' You thought. He smiles.

Annaline shakes his hand. "You have a new student. This is _. A sweet girl." She turns back to you. "Take care _. If you ever need anything, you know where I'm at." She smiles her beautiful smile again and leaves.

You looked at the teacher and he smiles. "Introduce yourself please." You slightly blush but shake it away. Turning to the class you notice Jack and freeze. The teacher whispers to you, "_, are you okay?"

You turn to him and whisper back, "I'm sorry. I'm fine." Turning back to the class you introduce yourself. "Good Morning everyone. My name is _. I hope to get along with everyone. Please take care of me." Everyone claps. You turn back to the teacher. "Oh! What's your name?"

He licks his lip to moisten his dry lips. "I'm Mr. Kail."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Uh, you can take your seat behind Jessica. The girl with the blonde hair in the baby blue." You nod and take your seat.

School was out and you walked through the halls. 'How am I going going to get to Jack if he's always around people. He's so popular and he has a girlfriend. I'll figure all this out when I get to my house. Pitch was nice enough to get me a house. That stupid dumb fat as-' Mr. Kail interrupts your thoughts by putting his hand on your shoulder. You jump a little. "I'm sorry _. Did I scare you?"

"No Mr. Kail. It's okay. Uh, did you have a question?"

He clears his throat and gestures you to walk with him. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted a ride home? Cause you know, you're new here and I know you live alone since your parents...uh, you know."

"Oh. Uh, it's fine Mr. Kail. But thank you anyways."

"Okay. If you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

You stop and look at him and tilt your head to the side. "Why are you so nice to me?"

There was no one in the halls anymore. "Well, if I told you, I'd lose my job." He smiles and walks off. You continue to stand there thinking about what he said. 'What did he mean by that?'

While walking around trying to find your house, (which you found on your schedule that has all your info)you continued to figure out what Mr. Kail meant. You walked all around town and still couldn't find it. Getting so busy with finding your house you forgot what Mr. Kail said. You ended up still looking for your house till dark. Walking up a sidewalk someone was leaning against their car. So you finally gave up looking by yourself and decided to ask for help. Tapping the stranger by the shoulder you said, "Excuse me, can you help me find this ad-"

The stranger turned around and it was Jack. He smiled. "Oh, what did you need help with?"

Your heart raced and your eyes fixed on him. Shaking your head you snapped out of it. '_, though he is...or was?...is your husband, you need to not creep him out.' Gulping down some saliva you answered, "I need help finding this address, please."

His eyes narrowed. "Hey….I know you. You're the new girl. Uh….what's your name again?"

"It's _."

"Yea." He puts his hand out for yours. "Oh, I'm-"

You cut him off, "Jack."

"Uh, yea. How do you know my name?"

"Uh-Uh-Uh, you're pretty popular at school."

He chuckles. "I'm not popular."

You give a small smile. "You're pretty popular with the girls."

He laughs this time. "I am quite charming, aren't I?" He laughs shaking his head.

You can't help but smile and laugh a tiny bit with him. "Actually, you are."

He looks at you and smile a drop dead gorgeous smile. "Thank you. Hey, you're pretty funny."

"All I said was the truth." You shrug your shoulders. You both stare at each other for a while.

"Anyways, let me see that address." You give him the paper. He studies it for a while. "I know where this is at. Come on. I'll drive you there."

"Oh no." You shake your hands in front of you. "It's not necessary, I'll just walk."

"It's dark though. I wouldn't want you to get kidnapped or anything. Please let me drive you there."

He stops the car. "Here we are."

"Thank you Jack. I'm sorry I was a bother."

"Oh no. You weren't a bother."

"Are you sure? It seemed like you were waiting for someone in front of that restaurant."

He looks at the steering wheel. "Oh that. I was waiting for my girlfriend. I was there 30 minutes early anyways."

"Ah. I see. Well, thank you. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Jack waved to you.

You walked to your house. Just as you got to your door, "_." Jack walks to you. You turn around.

This chapter is pretty short. I'm sorry. And it's pretty boring. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4: Party

You turn around. "Jack?"

"You forgot this." He hands you your paper.

"Oh." You give a tiny smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. I should get going. My girl is probably waiting." Hearing him call someones else his girl stabbed your heart.

Giving a tiny smile again you turn around to open your door to hide your pain. "Yea, you should get going. Bye."

You hear his footsteps walk away. "Hey _. It was nice meeting you." He gets in his car and you hear him drive off.

Opening the door, you walk in and close it behind you. "How am I going to do this?"

"Hello." You look up to see Pitch. "I see you finally found your house."

"Sad to say but I'm a bit happy to see your ugly face." You throw your keys on the table nearby and drop your bag on the floor. Then you walk to the sofa and fall into it.

"I see you're already struggling." His evil grin shows but you're too tired to see it.

"Yea yea. Pitch, what are you doing here?"

"Oh? I thought you were happy to see me." He chuckles. "But you'll see why I'm here."

You doze off….

Your eyes open wide and it's dark all around. "Where am I?" Then you are suddenly appear in a car. You look at the driver and the person in the passenger seat. "Mom? Dad?"

Your mom turns around to face you. "Hey baby girl. You're awake?" Her sweet smile makes you happy but sad. 'Oh no.' "We're almost home." 'I know what this is.' Then exactly how it happened, the car gets hit and it turns over and over and you knock out. Waking up you see fire all around. Your breathing shallow. Your eyes search around. "Mommy! Daddy!" You pull at your seat belt. The fire and smoke is overwhelming. "Mommy! Daddy!"

A scene change. It's dark all around you once again. Then there is a light in the distance and someone over there. You run towards it and as you get closer you know who it is. 'Not this too!' Jack is on this knees bleeding. You run faster and as you were about to grab him you awaken.

You gasp and then cough as you wake. Cold sweat runs down your forehead and all over your body. Fear runs your dreams again. Taking a shower you think. 'I have a year. That should be enough time to get Jack to remember. But how? A kiss? I can't just walk up to him and pull him into a kiss…...Can I? Anyways, I think I have a chance. He seemed to get along fine with me yesterday so I should be okay. Stay on his good side.'

Weeks later, Lunch time:

'Mr. Kail kept looking at me.' You walk to get lunch. There was, your luck, one empty table. Sitting at the table you searched for Jack. Someone sits down next to you. You look over and see Mr. Kail.

"Hey _. May I sit here?"

Your eyebrow rises. "Sure, since you are already seated."

He chuckles. "Excuse me rudeness." He takes a drink. "So, how are you doing in your classes?"

"Umm….fine. I'm not failing and I get things."

Mr. Kail looks at the empty seats. "Friends?"

You quickly answer. "Nope."

"Why? You are a nice, sweet and beautiful girl." He nudges your shoulder with his.

You chuckle. "Thanks but I'm more of a...independent person."

He laughs. "I can guess that."

After a short silence between the both of you. You ask him, "Mr. Kail. Why do you talk to me?"

He stares and his food with a smile. "Because I like you."

"I know you like me. I'm your student. But you know, I'm boring."

He chuckles. "Oh _. You are the funniest person and most fun person I have ever met." He looks into your eyes. "And most beautiful."

Your eyes widen. "Uh, thank you." You finish your food and stand up. "I'll see you later Mr. Kail."

He gives you a small wave. "Laters."

You walk away after you throw your trash away. 'Mr. Kail….is he….does he….no. No no no. It's not possible.'

After school you start walking through the halls to the front of the school. Then you get stopped by a couple of girls. "Hi. Uh, did you have a question?"

A girl with a purple shirt spoke up. "I just wanted to me the girl that's….different."

"Different? That's true." Then you recognized her. She was Jack's girlfriend. "Oh! Hi….Jilia?"

"How do you know me?"

"You're pretty popular and you're beautiful too."

"Oh! Thank you."

"Umm...I apologize, but if you don't really have anything for me to-"

She cuts you off. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to a party on Friday."

"Me? A party?" Parties aren't really your thing.

"Yea."

"Uh, I don't know. I'm not really a party person."

"Come on. Please."

"Why though?"

"You're the new girl...kinda. And also, Jack said you are pretty cool."

"That's it?"

"Yea."

You bite your lip. "I guess I can come."

"Alright! It starts at 8. And here's the address." She hands you a piece of paper. "Dress up!" Her and the group walks away.

At home you look at the address. "Is this Jack's? Jilia's? Whose address is it?"

Friday comes up and you are dressed up like requested. As you get to the place there are many cars and people. Walking to the front door you see some outside. In the house there were even more people. It was a big place that someone got here. It was also beautiful. Looking around you didn't really know what to do. So you make your way to the kitchen. There were no alcohol and no drugs. It kind of felt weird. You were sure if it was a teenager party that there would be alcohol involved. The music was loud, kind of making you deaf. You grab a punch and make your way to the backyard. It was huge, just like the house. "Wow."

"Right?!"

You jump a little. You look to see Jilia and Jack holding hands. It stabbed you in the heart. 'How much more can I take? I've seen them together all the time. Glad I haven't seen them kiss.' "It's an amazing place."

Jack smiles. "It is."

Jilia also replies. "It is but not mine or Jacks."

"Oh. Then whose?"

Jilia grabs your shoulder. "I'll introduce him to you later. Come."

You follow the both of them. So badly did you want to separate them and hold onto Jack, but that wouldn't be a great idea. Walking behind them you stared at Jack's back. He's yours…...he was yours. 'Please Jack. Help me too.' Jack's head turned a bit but turned back. 'Did he just…?'

You all stop where there are a group of people. "Hey everyone. This is _." Jilia pushes you to the front of the both of them. Everyone says hi and some wave. "She's kind of new and I always see her alone." She whispers in your ears, "Make some friends."

After some time of socializing, you start getting tired. So you stand up. "I'm getting pretty tired, so I should be going."

Jack stands up. "You just got here though."

"Yea, but these kinds of things aren't my cup of coffee."

Jack chuckles. "Alright. But I think you wanted to know who the party thrower was?"

"Oh! Yea, sure." Jack gives a gesture to follow him so you do. Then he gestures for you to hold onto his arm. "Jack?"

"Come on. I don't want you getting lost."

"Jilia?"

"Don't worry."

"Alright." You take his arm and hold it. Your heart beated fast. 'He still has this kind of effect on me. Oh Jack.' You walk inside to where the loud music came from and then up some stairs where there were less people and to a door. Jack opens the door, "Here we are."

Your eyes widen. 'Mr. Kail?"

"Hello _. What are you doing here?"

Jack untangles me from him leaving you sad. "Mr. Kail always does parties to motivate his students. Also, he rather have students come to this party than others where there is alcohol and what not." Jack opens the door again and nods to Mr. Kail. "I have to get back to Jilia. I hope you have a safe trip back home _." Jack leaves.

"Mr. Kail? A party? Really?" Mr. Kail gestures for you to sit down on the bed next to him.

"Yes. I'm glad you came."

"Did you tell Jilia to invite me?"

"Y-yea."

"Why?"

"So you can make friends. You don't have to be alone _. Have fun."

"But I am fun."

Mr. Kail laughs. "You are indeed."

"But Mr. Kail. I have lots of work to do and I have to figure out something important. I have no time for 'fun'."

"You're a teenager. That's what you are suppose to do. Have fun. I know you have lots on your plate after your parents death but you shouldn't lose your child side."

"I have something more important to do than have fun."

"And what is it?"

"I need to….to….it's complicated. I don't want to explain it."

"Okay. I won't ask. But _."

"Mr. Kail. Why are you so….so caring to me?"

He's silent. He stands up and paces for a couple of seconds and bites on his lip. 'That's kind of hott. Wait! Wait! You're Married _!' He runs his index finger on his bottom lip.

"Mr. Kail?"

He stops pacing and walks over to you. He stops right in front of you and comes down to your level and looks straight into your eyes. "M-Mr. Kail?"

"_. It's because I like you. And not in a student teacher relationship way." Your eyes widen. "I've fallen for you."

* * *

I'm so sorry that Jack has not really been in the story but he will, I promise. It's because I really don't know what's going to happen and also because I'm kind of having writers block. I hate it. But I hope you keep reading. I promise he will be back. And I'm also sorry that I write such short chapters. I'm trying though. T.T

Love all of you though for reading. Thank you.

Shout out to: Jack Frost lover cadi93 and Izanagai. THANK YOU! XD


	5. Chapter 5: Friends?

"Uh…Mr. Kail….I-I don't know what to say." You avoid eye contact.

"Don't say anything. Just listen to me." He takes a deep breath. "I know that a student and a teacher can't have any 'relationship'. But you know what? With you…..with you I would risk anything." He rubs the back of his neck with one hand. "I won't force you into anything. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to let you know." Mr. Kail stands up and holds out his hand. "Would you take the risk with me?"

'Me? No. Jack's the only one and the only one ever that I'll love. I will always love him. And he will to me….right?' You stand up. "I'm sorry Mr. Kail. But this risk is too big to take. And I'm not worth the risk. Your job would be on the line and I just…..I just can't."

Mr. Kail stares at the floor and gives a weak smile. "This is the first time a lady has ever rejected me. But I understand. And I told you: I'll risk anything to be with you. So know that this won't be the last time I'll ask you." He looks up. "I'll wait till you are ready."

You drop onto your sofa with a sigh. You stare up at the ceiling for a while in silence. Then you scream and cover your eyes with your arm. Silence filled the air. YOu take a deep breath. "Jack. I don't know now. I don't know what I'm suppose to do." You take a deep breath. "But I'll figure it out. We'll be together again, I promise." You're silent again. Then getting to your feet you call for Pitch. "Pitch! Pitch! Where are you?! Come out Pitch!"

"I think I'm going to go deaf." You turn around to see Pitch. "What is it?"

Taking two steps towards him you spoke, "What am I suppose to do Pitch? What does Mr. Kail have to do with all of this? Tell me Pitch. What are you trying to make me do?"

Pitch laughs and smirks. "Oh no no no, _. I thought you knew me better." He appears behind you and you turn around to face him. "It wouldn't be fun if I told you what you have to do?"

You take a swing at him and he disappears and appears on the other side of the room. "You're little games are never fun." You glare at Pitch.

"Oh, not fun for you. But for me," he smirks, "it's always fun." He disappears. You close your eyes and rub your forehead.

The bell rings for the end of first period. As always you are the last person out of class. As you walk pass Mr. Kail he pulls you back and you stand in front of him with your hands on his chest. "Be mine?"

You look up at him surprised. "I-I already told you.

He smirks. "Now what did you tell me?"

You push away. "No Mr. Kail. What if someone walks in?"

"No to my question or no for me to stop embracing you?" He continues to smirk.

"Mr. Kail, both. I've got to get to class."

As you walk out, you hear Mr. Kail, "I'll still be waiting."

All day you haven't seen Jack except first period. You really wanted to see him but at the same time you didn't. How were you suppose to face Jack when you were looking at another man and how were you suppose to face Jack when you couldn't even figure out how to fix this situation? You walk home and try figuring out everything. 'Just what am I suppose to do?' A car drives beside you and you turn. "Jack?"

"Hey. Do you need a ride?" He stops the car when you stop.

You smile. "Nah, it's not that far."

He tilts his head to the side. "Not far? _. It's super far from here. I've driven you there before, remember?"

You think about what Jack said and remembered that night Jack showed you where your house was. "Oh yea! Uh, I'll be fine. Plus, I heard that you and Julia were going on a trip and leaving today."

Jack smiles and ruffles his hair. 'Whoa. So sexy!' "Get in. That's something I wanted to ask you about."

You were confused but got in the car anyways. "What did you want to ask me about the trip? Did you need something? Like a tent?"

He laughs. "No, no _. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with us." He looks over at you then back at the road.

"Oh…..I don't want to be a third wheel." You chuckle.

He chuckles back at you. "There's going to be others going too. Plus, we aren't going for another two months."

"Why?"

"There are people that are too busy this month so we moved it."

"Ah, I see. But I don't think I'll go still. I have….I have something to figure out."

He's quiet for a minute. "How about you tell me what you need to figure out, so I can help you figure it out. Than you can go on the trip with all of us."

'I wish I could tell you Jack.' You give him a tiny smile. "I have to figure this out on my own….But Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you want me to go so badly?" You ask him with a raised eyebrow.

He thinks about what you asked, so you let him. Finally he answers you. "There's something about you that makes me want to know you better. Something strong that pulls me to you." He smiles. "Would you allow me to get to know you?" He stops the car in front of your house. "Would you be my friend?" Turning to you he holds out his hand.

'Friends?...Alright. It's a step closer to him. A step closer to our world. To our love." You smile and take his hand. "Sure."

You get out of his car and wave bye to him. You get inside and remembered that you didn't give him an answer at all.

The next couple of days, Jack kept popping out of nowhere. "Hey _!" Jack said catching up to you.

"Hey."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Uh, I don't know. Why?"

He laughs. "We are partners for a project Mr. Kail assigned. Don't tell me you don't remembered?" His eyebrows are raised.

"Oh yea. I almost forgot. Umm, this weekend is fine."

"Great. I'll text you my address."

"Wait." You stop jack. "Why can't we do it at my place?"

"Because my place is better." He smirks.

You sigh. "Alright."

"Jack!" Jilia walks towards us. "Hi _." She gives you a weak smile. She hugs Jack and he responds by hugging back.

"Hey Jilia. Umm," You turn to Jack. "Just text me what the project is going to be on." Turning back to Julia you smile, "I'll leave you two alone." You leave.

Jilia looks into Jack's eyes. "Why do you keep talking to _?"

"She's cool and my friend."

"Well, I don't want you to talk to her when you don't need to."

It's short, I'm sorry. I'm trying to make them longer. Repeat, trying. I wrote this in my notebook so I didn't exactly know how long it was. Thank you for reading. Love ya!


End file.
